<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavy is the Price by SaraJaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797552">Heavy is the Price</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye'>SaraJaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Final Battle, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Gifts, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Loyalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They all stayed by her side, and they all died. One remains, and Edelgard will ensure she lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; Petra Macneary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heavy is the Price</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even knowing Hubert intended to fight to the death, it still hurts when she learns he's gone. Hubert, who's been with her since she was a child, who fought his way to her side at ten years old. The only one she never gave a chance to back away from her campaign, because she knew he would refuse.</p>
<p>Petra's alive, though. She's got some scrapes and bruises and burns here and there, but she's alive. Seeing her brings a small ray of hope to Edelgard's heart.</p>
<p>"I did not cross with the enemy," she says as she catches her breath. "Too fast. They focused only on-" She cuts herself off. "My apologies. You must be...I remember the closeness you shared." Edelgard closes her eyes, swallowing against the lump in her throat.</p>
<p>"He made his choice." A small part of her wishes he hadn't. "And he bought me some time." Petra raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Us some time, you meant?" Edelgard shakes her head. Ferdinand at the Bridge, Dorothea and Linhardt at Fort Merceus, and now Hubert; the ones who stayed by her side paid with their lives, and the woman standing before her is the only one she has yet to fail.</p>
<p>"You won't be participating in the next battle, Petra." She puts a firm hand on her shoulder. "You will go back to Brigid." Petra's eyes widen.</p>
<p>"Edelgard, why? Is something I have done displeasing to you?"</p>
<p>"On the contrary," Edelgard says. "I have been nothing but pleased with your performance. You've been a big help to me and the Empire, and that is why you must go." She swallows again. "There is a chance I will not survive this next battle. If I should fall-"</p>
<p>"Edelgard will not fall!" Petra grasps her hand. "Our Emperor is a strong brick on which we rely, and has always been! I cannot imagine any enemy taking the better of you."</p>
<p>"The King of Faerghus is very strong." And even removing Dimitri and the professor from the equation, her final stand involves <i>the</i> one thing Hubert has continually warned her against. <i>Though slight, there is a chance that once done, it cannot be undone.</i></p>
<p>It cannot be undone, and it <i>will</i> kill her.</p>
<p>"Edelgard...will you not reconsider?" Edelgard shakes her head again, taking something from a nearby chest.</p>
<p>"No matter what happens, Petra, you must live. Not just for Brigid, but for yourself," she says, holding up the keepsake. She's had this pendant since she was little, a gift from her father, but the silver still shines as though it were new. She presses the sterling silver wing into Petra's free hand. "I want you to keep this." Petra gasps, fingers shakily closing around it.</p>
<p>"You...are certain?" She blinks, her voice trembling. Edelgard tries to smile; Petra isn't one to cry easily, but if she does, Edelgard fears she might as well.</p>
<p>"I have appreciated your loyalty to me for the past five years. Knowing the risks, you never once questioned your decision to stay with me, even when I offered you a chance to go home and avoid this war," she says. "But that ends now. As your emperor, I order you to leave the capital and return to Brigid."</p>
<p>Ferdinand, Dorothea, Hubert, they fought to the death for her. Linhardt couldn't escape when the fort collapsed. Randolph, Ladislava, Fleche, countless soldiers who gave their lives even when Faerghus and the church started to gain the upper hand.</p>
<p>"I order you to live, Petra."</p>
<p>A long silence follows as Petra slowly puts on the necklace, takes Edelgard's hands in her own.</p>
<p>"If it is what you wish." The wing shines sadly against her chest, chain glistening in the light of the castle's front hall. "But know that I will not forget you, that you were my empress. I will always be proud to have been a Black Eagle, and Edelgard's name will-"</p>
<p>"Don't..." Edelgard's breath hitches. "Do not make this any more difficult."</p>
<p>"My apologies." Petra smiles sadly, and the past five years flash through Edelgard's mind. The Black Eagles classroom, the mock battles, the ball, their lessons with Professor Hanneman, laughing together, just being students even as Edelgard carefully hid her double life, her secret dark identity from them.</p>
<p>
  <i>But even then, you meant so much to me. I never planned to make friends, but somehow...</i>
</p>
<p>Only one remains, and she must forge her own path, her own legacy.</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Petra. And...thank you."</p>
<p>"Thank <i>you</i>, Edelgard." Petra bows slightly, and two soldiers come to her side. Edelgard arranged for them to escort her to the harbor when the time came, and to pack her bags. Petra silently follows them from the palace, a glint of sterling silver visible under her long hair.</p>
<p>Edelgard watches that glint until it's nothing but a blur in the distance.</p>
<p>
  <i>Hubert, Dorothea, Linhardt, Ferdinand...for everyone, I will...</i>
</p>
<p>She closes her eyes, pressing her hands to her chest, and focuses. Pain wracks her body as she unleashes the power of the very thing she's fought so hard to destroy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>